comment trouver ma voie ?
by misao girl
Summary: Et si, dans endless waltz, Wufei s'était retrouvé devant Duo, shinigami et joker de service, au lieu du perfect soldier. Wufei en serait-il sorti indemne physiquement et surtout psychologiquement ? dernier chapitre upj'ai finiyattaaaa
1. Default Chapter

**_auteur_** : misao girl  
  
**_e-mail_** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**_disclaimer_** : pô à moi !!! Mais bon tout le monde le sait déjà, ne ?  
  
**_genre_**: yaoi, OOC, action, romance  
  
**_couple_** : 02&05  
  
**_notes_** : *...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur  
  
**_RÉSUMÉ :_** Et si, dans endless waltz, Wufei s'était retrouvé devant Duo, shinigami et joker de service, au lieu du perfect soldier. Wufei en serait-il sorti indemne physiquement et surtout psychologiquement ? C'est ce que nous allons voir...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_COMMENT TROUVER MA VOIE ?_**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**_POV de Duo_**  
  
Putain ! On est rentré ! Quel bande de nazes ces soldats de marie machin ! Dire qu'avec leurs armures mobiles ils ont même pas été capable d'arrêter une navette... enfin bon vu que c'est moi, le grand shinigami, qui la conduisait c'est normal. (il me fait penser à Ayame de fruits basket là]. Tant mieux pour nous quoique Heero a pas fait grand-chose, il s'emmerde pas le soldat parfait! Bon on se bouge, je vais tout faire exploser, j'ai peut-être pas mon gundam mais cette conserve géante suffira. Ouf je viens d'éviter de justesse un tir ou un truc dans le genre. Fais chier je vois rien avec cette fumée !!  
  
-*Non c'est impossible ! Le shenlong...* bah alors Wuffy t'es venu toi aussi faire la fiesta !  
  
- Maxwell mon nom est Wufei ! WUFEI !  
  
-Toujours aussi grognon Fei-Fei.  
  
-Grr... et toi toujours aussi emmerdeur !  
_  
Duo lui fit un grand sourire._  
  
-Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai cette base à foutre en l'air.  
  
-Je t'en empêcherai.  
  
-Quoi ? _cria Duo._  
  
_Soudain Wufei s'élança sur lui, Duo l'esquiva juste à temps. Le pilote 02 était désavantagé sans son gundam.  
_  
-Wufei t'as pêté un câble, on est du même camp je te signale.  
  
-Crois-tu avoir choisi la bonne voie ?  
  
-Quoi ? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ! T'as atterri dans une secte ? Tu t'es cogné trop fort ? t'as bobo à la tête Wufinou ?  
  
-Maxwell !  
  
-Vi c'est moi.  
  
-Tu me fatigues.  
  
-Mais on a encore rien fait ! T'es pas très endurant.  
  
-Maxwell arrête avec tes insinuations.  
  
-Mais et la liberté de parole ?  
  
-Je vais te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.  
  
_Wufei s'élança vers Duo._  
  
-Wufei arrête tes conneries.  
  
_Cette fois la voix de Duo s'était faite menaçante et sifflante._  
  
-Shinigami _murmura Wufei._  
  
-Il va sortir si tu continues.  
  
-Tant mieux ce sera un adversaire à ma hauteur.  
  
_Cette remarque blessa Duo qui eut beaucoup de mal à garder le contrôle sur shinigami._  
  
-Wufei... _supplia t-il._  
  
_Wufei fut étonné d'entendre son nom prononcé de cette manière._  
  
  
**_POV de Wufei_**  
  
Non je ne peux pas flancher. Je suis sur de ma voie. Je ne suivrai pas la voie tracée par Réléna Peacecraft et son pacifisme total. C'est dans la nature de l'homme de faire la guerre, les soldats seront toujours nécessaires. J'atteindrai mon idéal même si je dois sacrifier un de mes ex-coéquipiers pour cela. Quand j'ai accepté la requête de Mariemeiya, je savais que je m'exposais à ce genre de situation. Je ne reculerai pas, ce serait indigne, ce serait une offense aux soldats qui sont morts. Même si je dois battre Duo pour cela, le seul qui a su m'apporter un peu de bonheur avec sa joie de vivre.  
  
  
-Duo j'ai fais mon choix.  
  
-Wufei... _murmura Duo surpris et ému._  
  
_Wufei fut également surpris par le ton de son coéquipier._  
  
-Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom. C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça.  
  
_Cette remarque troubla Wufei, il n'avait pas fait exprès... Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Il décida d'arrêter de se prendre la tête et de faire son devoir de soldat.  
A nouveau, ils engagèrent le combat qui devint vite violent. Duo avait perdu le contrôle sur shinigami qui à présent pouvait rivaliser avec le gundam de Wufei. _  
  
-Comment as-tu osé nous trahir ? _S'emporta Shinigami en assénant un coup qui fit voler Wufei à travers la pièce._  
  
-Je suis mes émotions comme me l'a conseillé Yui.  
  
-Tu appelles ça suivre tes émotions ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?  
  
*Par Nataku ! Shinigami est vraiment impitoyable. Dire que Duo est quelqu'un de si jovial.. Il est vraiment incroyable. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui.*  
  
-J'ai longtemps réfléchi et j'ai pris ma décision en connaissance de cause.  
  
-C'est faux et tu le sais. Tu te mens à toi-même.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'un voleur comme toi connaît de la justice ?  
  
-C'est vrai, j'ai fais beaucoup de mauvaises choses mais elles étaient nécessaires.  
  
-Qu'en sais tu ? Qui es-tu pour décider de la valeur de la vie de tes victimes ?[clin d'oeil à un épisode du caméléon]  
  
-Wufei tu fais la même chose, c'est le cas de tous les soldats.  
  
-Je ne me bat que contre des gens qui ont choisis d'être des soldats.  
  
-Et le projet de Mariemeiya de balancer une colonie sur la terre ? Toute vie sera anéantie ! Et plus aucune ne sera possible à l'avenir car les conditions climatiques vont être chamboulées.   
  
-Les terriens n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent ! Ils vont payer leur crime contre les colonies !  
  
-Wufei tu te contredis toi-même ! Où est ton sens de l'honneur ? Crois-tu qu'un idéal pour lequel tant de gens doivent périr est un modèle à suivre ?  
  
-Arrête de m'embrouiller veux-tu ?  
  
-Tu sais quel est ton problème ?   
  
-Non mais môssieur va me le dire !  
  
-C'est Treize krushrénada ton problème.  
  
-Il est mort shazi !  
  
-Sans blague ! Tu l'admirais tellement que dès que t'as vu la petite pimbêche de marietruc suivre ses idéaux, tu t'es tout de suite engagé !   
  
-C'est faux si je l'ai suivi c'est parce que je crois en sa façon d'agir.  
  
-Tu es obsédé par Treize alors qu'il est mort. Tu étais tant amoureux de lui ?  
  
-De quoi ? _s'offusqua Wufei._ Moi amoureux d'un homme ? Comment oses-tu dire ça ? INJUSTICE [désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher^^]  
  
-Quel démenti véhément !   
  
-MAXWELL  
  
-Non shinigami steuplé.  
  
-Grr.. Nataku aide-moi !  
  
-Tu vois que j'ai raison Wufei.  
  
-Ah oui ? Explique moi en quoi ?  
  
-Comment veux-tu oublier la mort récente de Treize alors que le souvenir de ta femme te hante.  
  
-...  
  
-Wufei, pour une fois ravale ton orgueil et accepte ton erreur.  
  
-Je ... Je ne sais pas... Je dois réfléchir.  
  
-Je comprend que tu sois perdu Wufei. N'oublie pas que tu es toujours le bienvenue parmi nous. D'ici là fais attention à toi le conseilla Duo qui avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de shinigami au fur et à mesure de leur combat. Ah j'oubliais dégage de cette base car Heero-le-perfect-soldier va s'en charger.  
  
-Hn.  
  
_Wufei fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de la base._  
  
-A bientôt mon amour _murmura Duo._  
  
  
  
  
  
**_A SUIVRE_**  
  
  
  
  



	2. comment trouver ma voie chapitre 2

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: Pô à moi !!! Mais bon tout le monde le sait déjà, ne ?  
  
**genre :** yaoi, OOC, action, romance  
  
**couple** : 02&05  
  
**notes** : *...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur  
  
**RÉSUMÉ :** Et si, dans endless waltz, Wufei s'était retrouvé devant Duo, shinigami et joker de service, au lieu du perfect soldier. Wufei en serait-il sorti indemne physiquement et surtout psychologiquement ? C'est ce que nous allons voir...  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**_COMMENT TROUVER MA VOIE ?_**  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
**_CHAPITRE 2  
  
  
_**  
  
  
  
_ Cela fait plus d'un mois que Wufei a disparu. Nous avons gagner contre Mariemeiya mais il n'a pas participé au combat que ce soit dans un camp ou dans l'autre. J'espère qu'il a pu trouver la sérénité à laquelle il aspire.  
  
Cela fait trois mois que nous avons battu Mariemeiya et toujours aucune nouvelle de Wufei. J'aurais pourtant tant aimé qu'il soit là... Aujourd'hui est un jour très particulier... Vous aimeriez bien savoir pourquoi, ne ? Je vais vous le dire dans mon extrême bonté. Et bien un vrai miracle s'est produit, voyez-vous Mr Trowa Barton, glaçon numéro 2 et muet de service, a ouvert la bouche pour faire un discours lors de l'anniversaire de Quatre. Mais pas n'importe quel discours ! Figurez-vous qu'il s'est déclaré à notre blondinet... et oui ces deux-là sont amoureux mais ça c'était prévisible mais que Trowa fasse le premier pas... J'ai cru que c'était l'apocalypse ! Je suis heureux pour eux, mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste car il manque un membre de notre famille et je sais que les autres aussi ressentent la même chose et même Heero yui, perfect soldier et iceberg meurtrier du titanic, enfin l'iceberg a dégelé grâce à une certaine chieuse avec un caractère étrangement semblable au mien ! Et oui Heero et Hilde... enfin pas vraiment parce que Hilde l'allume un max et fait tout pour qu'il se déclare, mais notre petit hee-chan est vraiment mais vraiment maladroit. Au lieu de lui avouer ses sentiments, il lui lance des OMAE O KOROSU à longueur de journée mais bon j'ai expliqué à Hilde-baby que c'était une marque d'affection, particulière c'est vrai, mais une marque d'affection comme même. De plus, même si ma puce n'est pas reconnue pour sa patience, et bien elle sait que son chéri d'amour, comme elle l'appelle, a besoin de temps pour se décider et qu'il ne faut surtout pas le brusquer sinon il s'enferme dans sa coquille. La pauvre a faillit laisser tomber plusieurs fois mais Quatre et moi lui apportons notre soutien, elle mérite d'être heureuse tout comme Hee-chan. J'envie Hilde mais surtout Quatre car eux peuvent être à côté de la personne qu'ils aiment. Enfin bon, aujourd'hui est jour de fête et je vais aller donner un petit coup de main à Hilde pour l'aider à conquérir son perfect soldier, quoique vu ce qu'elle porte c'est-à-dire superbe robe noire bleutée avec un énorme décolleté, elle n'aura pas besoin de mon intervention.  
  
  
Cela fait six mois que nous avons battu Mariemeiya mais Wufei n'a donné aucune nouvelle. Aujourd'hui un autre miracle s'est produit, décidément plus rien ne peut m'étonner. J'avais déjà abordé la relation mouvementée entre Hilde et Heero, et bien aujourd'hui notre soldat parfait s'est déclaré ! Si, si je vous jure ! Vous allez rire, quand je vous disais que Heero était maladroit... vu que j'en avais marre de voir Hilde se morfondre, perdant espoir petit à petit, j'ai décidé de piéger notre petit soldat. Nous étions tous dans la piscine de Quatre sauf Heero qui était assis sur un transat avec son cher PC de malheur ! J'avais comploté un plan avec Hilde pour éveiller la jalousie de notre Hee-chan. Nous avons donc mis notre plan à exécution : Hilde était assise sur le rebord de la piscine, je me suis avancé vers elle, je l'ai soulevé du bord de la piscine et collé contre moi. Elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou très sensuellement et approcha son visage et là on vit un soldat parfait sauter de la piscine, se précipiter sur moi et me foutre un magistral coup de poing et embrasser Hilde à pleine bouche. Résultat : ils sont ensembles et moi j'ai un magnifique oeil au beurre noir ! Mais ça valait la peine ! Wufei se foutrait bien de ma gueule s'il me voyait comme ça.  
  
  
Cela fait un an que nous avons battu Mariemeiya. Putain Wufei keske tu fous ?! Aujourd'hui c'est la commémoration de la paix. Nous allons tous aller au royaume de Sank pour cette occasion, ça risque d'être marrant si le bonbon rose s'approche trop près de Heero... j'imagine le pire. Hildie est du genre jalouse et même si Réléna est soi-disant notre seul espoir de paix, pas touche à Hee-chan sinon... Wufei, j'espère que tu seras là parce que je peux plus attendre. J'ai l'impression de gâcher ma vie à t'attendre, je ne sors plus, je ne dors plus, je mange car Quatre m'y oblige, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais ma lassitude me ronge. Enfin bon ce soir c'est la fête, ce serait une honte de ne pas fêter ce jour, ce serait irrespectueux envers tous ceux qui sont morts. Alors ce soir j'utiliserais à nouveau mon masque de joker pour ne pas gâcher le bonheur de mes amis... A croire que je ne change pas malgré le temps qui passe... Je serais toujours le shinigami qui essaye de cacher sa vraie nature, ses vrais sentiments derrière son masque de clown... Pourrais-je un jour être réellement heureux ? Où vais-je devoir feindre d'être heureux toute ma vie pour ne pas inquiéter mes proches... Rencontrerais-je un jour quelqu'un avec qui le masque ne sera pas nécessaire, quelqu'un à qui je pourrais tout avouer, exorciser mon passé, mes crimes ? Seras-tu ce quelqu'un Wufei ? Ne m'as-tu pas déjà oublier ?Je m'inquiète pour toi alors que toi tu es peut-être heureux quelque part avec une famille, des amis, un travail... Wufei... Tu me tues à petit feu... mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer... Le grand shinigami va t'il finir par mourir d'amour ? Ce serait ironique, non ? L'invincible shinigami, craint de tous, meurt à la suite d'un chagrin d'amour... voilà que je deviens sarcastique... Je vais vraiment finir pas péter un plomb... Enfin bon, la fête de ce soir me permettra de m'aérer l'esprit... Tiens Hee-chan est en train de beugler mon nom... faut dire qu'on est super en retard... Aller hop on se bouge, direction royaume de Sank !_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_A SUIVRE_**  
  
  
  



	3. comment trouver ma voie 3le bal

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: Pô à moi !!! Mais bon tout le monde le sait déjà, ne ?  
  
**genre :** yaoi, OOC, action, romance  
  
**couple** : 02&05  
  
**notes** : *...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur  
  
  
  
**réponse aux reviews des chapitres précédents** :  
  
**Makena :** kiko copine^^ Eh oui j'ai voulu un peu changé de mon habituel 01&02^^ Et je m'amuse bien avec 02&05^^ Mici beaucoup pour ta review^^gros bisous^^  
  
**Melisandre : **ah une fan du shinigami ? C'est vrai que Duo est irrésistible^^ Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaira^^Et t'as raison d'avoir confaince en Wufei pour sauver notre shinigami d'amour^^  
  
  
**Shadowdark : **Merci pour ta review^^ Vi ça change de l'histoire originale... Je voulais torturer un peu notre petit chinois vu que dans la plupart de mes fics je le laisse tranquille^^alors là il a droit à sa séance de torture^^  
Et ne t'inquiète pas pour notre shinigami, j'aime pas quand il est malheureux alors tout se passera bien^^  
P.S : j'adore ton pseudo^^  
  
**Onna Heera : **hello ma grande^^Ah le casage de heero et Hilde est original... oui on peut dire ça^^ Mais j'avais pas d'autre choix vu que shinigami est pris et j'aime pas laisser Hee-chan tout seul c'est mon chouchou après tout^^ Et je me suis dit que pour que ces deux-là soient ensemble il fallait absolument une intervention de Duo parce que ça relève du miracle^^ gros bisous^^  
  
**Supervovo : **ah je viens de voir que t'as mis deux reviews pour le chapitre 2^^Tu la voulais vraiment cette suite^^ Et bien c'est grâce à ta review que je l'ai faite^^Je me demandais ce matin quelle fic j'allais continuer alors quand j'ai reçu ta review je me suis dit que c'est celle là que j'allais faire^^Merci pour tous tes compliments(pour une fois qu'on me dit que les persos sont pas super OOC ! )  
  
**Yami-rose : **Ohayo^^Merci pour ta review^^Comme je l'ai dit à Onna Heera le 01&hilde m'est venu naturellement vu que Duo était déjà prit et que j'allais pas laisser mon chouchou seul^^Tu aimes la déclaration d'Heero... ça m'étonne pas c'est ton chouchou aussi^^Et sois pas méchante avec Wufei !! c'est pas un fantôme ! Il se fait désirer c'est tout^^gros bisous^^  
  
  
  
**RÉSUMÉ :** Et si, dans endless waltz, Wufei s'était retrouvé devant Duo, shinigami et joker de service, au lieu du perfect soldier. Wufei en serait-il sorti indemne physiquement et surtout psychologiquement ? C'est ce que nous allons voir...  
  
**_  
_**

  
  
COMMENT TROUVER MA VOIE 3  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Eh nous voilà arriver devant le château de notre très chère reine de sank, miss poufiasse obsédée par le rose et aussi par un certain japonais aux yeux cobalt. Soudain nous restons pétrifié sur place particulièrement Heero qui tremble légèrement et serre les poings à l'entente du cri suraigu de Mlle la reine du monde qui comme d'habitude se croit tout permis et saute allègrement sur Hee-chan qui s'étouffe à cause du parfum et du poids de la chose en question. Ah cette Réléna elle changera jamais, tu parles d'une reine, elle ne nous a même pas salué ! Bon qu'elle me dise pas bonjour j'y suis habitué, elle ne peut pas me sentir et c'est réciproque, mais qu'elle ne salue pas Quatre raberba Winner, dirigeant de la plus puissante compagnie au monde, c'est comme même plus grave considérant son statut. Ah là là cette soirée va être très longue, notre soldat parfait essaye de se défaire de la prise pantagruellesque de la blonde sans grand résultat, c'est que c'est costaud ces bêtes-là quand elles sont en rut. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Hilde qui est en train de bouillir intérieurement et connaissant sa patience, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle saute sur Réléna d'une minute à l'autre pour lui apprendre à toucher à son Hee-chan et tant qu'à faire j'ai bien envie de lui donner un coup de main ça fait longtemps que Shinigami n'est pas sorti... Ah Heero l'a enfin décollée et la tient à bout de bras pour éviter qu'elle l'embrasse mais cette chose arrête pas de gesticuler rendant la tâche plus difficile. Je regarde Hilde une nouvelle fois et là j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de la vapeur qui sort de son cerveau... ouh là ça va faire mal... ma petite chérie se met pas souvent en colère mais quand elle le fait, elle est bien pire que Quatre sous système zéro...*  
  
  
  
-Réléna...   
  
*ça c'est Hilde... elle serre les poings et les dents... mauvais signe, très mauvais signe... il va y avoir un meurtre.*  
  
-Ah Hilde je ne t'avais pas vu... comment ça va ?  
  
-ça ira mieux une fois que tu arrêteras de jouer la ventouse avec mon petit copain.  
  
*Réléna me regarde... elle doit croire que c'est moi dont Hilde parle mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne !!! Puis elle regarde Hilde, elle doit se demander si l'allemande est devenu folle... ma pauvre Réléna... j'en viens même à te plaindre... quand tu vas savoir... Ah il me faut un appareil photo !!! Je peux pas rater une telle occasion. Hilde regarde Réléna et je m'aperçois que ma pupuce a une grosse veine sur le front, elle doit avoir marre de la stupidité du bonbon rose... Bon voyons voir comment va t'elle s'y prendre... étranglement... éviscération... noyade... Qui veut parier avec moi ? Personne ? Bah pourquoi ? On parie pas sur la mort des gens... ah vous êtes pas drôles...Ah le spectacle commence, Hilde se jette sur Réléna et l'envoie valdinguer contre un arbre... whaouh ma Hildie c'est superwoman^^ Réléna se lève juste à temps pour voir Hilde embrassait à pleine bouche son chéri d'amour d'iceberg qui n'est plus du tout froid quand il s'agit d'embrasser ma petite soeur, s'ils continuent, les nouveaux arrivants vont porter plainte pour atteinte aux bonnes moeurs. Ah Léna fait une de ces têtes... elle a les yeux exorbités et sa mâchoire est à terre... oh zut elle s'est évanouit... qui va prendre soin des invités maintenant... pas qu'ils vont s'en plaindre mais bon... à tout compte fait ils vont se plaindre, Dorothy, la mante religieuse, voyant Réléna dans les vapes s'est auto-proclamer maîtresse de soirée... Bon pendant qu'elle parle à des personnes haut placées, nous on passe entre les mailles du filet rentrant discrètement enfin le plus discrètement possible sachant que les deux autres s'embrassent toujours...  
Whaouh y'a un de ces mondes... Ah oui j'oubliais c'est une soirée masquée mais nous on porte pas de masques... on a décidé ça à l'unanimité... c'est vrai que c'est marrant les bals costumés mais aucun de nous a envie de tomber sur une Réléna deux... Bon on a l'air un peu con vu qu'on est les seuls à ne pas être déguisés à part la maîtresse ou plutôt les maîtresses de maison mais bon on s'est jamais soucier de l'avis des autres alors c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer... Et de toutes façon n'importe qui m'aurait reconnu avec mes yeux améthystes et ma longue natte alors...   
Enfin bon je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, Hilde m'a bien fait rire en remettant la reine du monde à sa place ! Je l'adore ma petite Hilde^^ Hee-chan a intérêt à faire gaffe parce que s'il la trompe... je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui arriverait mais je ne pense pas que notre iceberg soit kamikaze à ce point... Bon je suis là pour me changer les idées et pour passer une bonne soirée, aujourd'hui est un jour symbolique que je me dois de fêter. Alors voyons voir... comme d'hab tous les yeux sont braqués sur moi, y'a pas moyen que je passe inaperçu faut dire qu'avec ce physique de rêve... Ils bavent tous sur moi, filles ou gars, et moi je joue l'inaccessible comme d'hab... Visiblement c'est pas la Réléchose qu'a choisi la musique vu que c'est pas une de ces traditionnelles valses... c'est de la musique rythmée, idéale pour danser. Qui osera venir m'inviter ? Pour ça il faut qu'ils arrêtent de révaser et de baver... Ah quelqu'un s'approche... hum joli physique... j'espère que ce n'est pas un thon sous son masque. En tout cas, il a un joli corps et vu ses fins cheveux noirs, il est asiatique... comme Wufei... ah pas bon ça !! Pas penser à Wufei !! Il faut être joyeux !!! Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, il a de très beaux yeux noirs. Il va me fixer longtemps non parce que c'est gênant et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir... et je veux pas lui donner de fausses illusions mais le seul homme que j'aime n'est pas à mes côtés... Il me tend la main m'invitant à le suivre, je met ma main dans la sienne et je le suis... il est bizarre comme même, il ne m'a même pas parlé... d'habitude on dit "mademoiselle, voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?" ou "Eh poulette tu danses ?"Mais là rien... Il a l'air si mystérieux... et son masque renforce cet aspect. Il met ses bras autour de ma taille et me ramène plus près de lui... eh doucement mon gars fais gaffe à ce que tu fais parce que je sais me défendre, je suis pas si inoffensif que j'en ai l'air...   
C'est bizarre je me sens bien avec lui, son étreinte est rassurante... il émane un tel calme de lui... un tel sentiment de paix intérieur...   
Je me sens si bien que je danse toute la nuit avec lui, il ne m'a pas encore adressé la parole, j'ai essayé de le faire parler en lui posant des questions mais il s'est contenté de me serrer davantage contre lui. Alors j'ai cessé de vouloir en apprendre plus sur lui et me suis contenter de danser avec lui, de me rapprocher de lui en resserrant mon étreinte sur son cou alors qu'il faisait de même sur ma taille, je me suis blotti contre son torse, ma tête près de son cou. Il frissonnait légèrement à chaque fois qu'il sentait mon souffle près de son cou, je ne le laissais pas indifférent... Je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer ce que je ressentais, cette plénitude... cette sensation qu'il n'y a que cet instant précis qui compte, qu'il n'y a que lui qui compte...  
Et enfin l'heure que j'attendais tant est arrivé... minuit, le moment d'enlever les masques... j'allais enfin savoir qui était cet homme qui me faisait tant d'effet, pour qui mon coeur battait frénétiquement... cet homme qui m'était si familier... Le compte a rebours était commencé... j'étais légèrement nerveux, et plus nerveux de seconde en seconde... La libération était si proche et en même temps si éloigné... et lui il me regardait dans les yeux... je voyais de l'appréhension dans ces yeux mais pourquoi ? Avait-il peur que je le laisse parce qu'il n'est pas beau... ce n'est pas mon genre de m'arrêter à ces détails sans importance... J'entendais la foule autour de moi...  
  
  
-5,4,3,2,1...  
  
*Cette fois c'est la bonne... Il retire lentement son masque et...*  
  
  
  
  
A SUIVRE...[ Nan je rigole !!ça va c'était une blague... aucun sens de l'humour ! Onna Heera dépose ce flingue...]  
  
  
  
  
  
-Wufei...  
  
*Non c'est impossible ça ne peut être lui... Je l'attend depuis si longtemps... Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, que dans mes rêves... Il est tout simplement irréel.*  
  
  
-Aïe !! Non mais Maxwell t'es dingue !! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?!!  
  
*Ah du Wuffy tout craché... alors ce n'est pas un rêve... il est vraiment là...*  
  
-Aïe !!! Maxwell ça t'amuse de pincer les gens ?!  
  
-Tu le mérites !! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que c'était toi ?!!! Tu m'as fait languir toute la soirée.  
  
_Et avant que Wufei puisse répondre..._  
  
-Aïe mais pourquoi tu m'as écrasé le pied ?!!!  
  
-ça c'est pour le "Maxwell", mon nom c'est Duo!! DUO !! Ah mais c'est pas vrai t'as pas changé !!!!  
  
_Le natté s'apprêtait à lui marcher sur l'autre pied mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, le chinois l'avait entourer de ses bras et l'embrassait tendrement._  
  
-Tu m'as manqué Duo.  
  
-...  
  
-T'es fâché ?  
  
-Oui ça fait un an que tu me fais attendre !  
  
-Ah mais je compte bien me faire pardonner^^  
  
-C'est vrai ça ?! _ demanda le natté un sourire espiègle aux lèvres._  
  
-Promis.  
  
-Y'a intérêt. Ah ... en fait... _Duo regarda très sérieusement le chinois qui attendait la fin de sa phrase avec anxiété._  
  
-Oui ? _demanda Wufei qui s'impatientait devant le silence de Duo._  
  
-Je t'aime aussi.^^  
  
-Shazi t'avais besoin de prendre cet air sérieux pour me le dire ! Tu m'as fait peur !  
  
_Duo lui fit un magnifique sourire pour se faire pardonner et se blottit contre le torse musclé du chinois._  
  
  
-Je ne te quitterai plus jamais Duo _souffla Wufei à l'oreille de son amant. Le natté se bouina davantage contre lui et ils continuèrent à danser jusqu'au petit matin, se contentant de la proximité et de la chaleur de l'autre.  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
**FIN.**  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
